


Jeu de rôle

by LittleCrowGyllenhaal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCrowGyllenhaal/pseuds/LittleCrowGyllenhaal
Summary: —Nunca...Tom suspiró, las sábanas en sus caderas mientras Jake parecía no estar cohibido de su desnudez—No exactamente, solo una vez pero no fue tan bueno como esperaba.Jake apoyo su mejilla en su mano, sus ojos azules preocupados —¿Te lastimo?—No, solo parecía...—Más preocupado por su propio placer —Jake terminó la frase de Tom con una mueca, Holland asintió —, bien, si quieres intentarlo, podríamos cambiar eso —Jake sonrió, las palabras se derritieron como chocolate en la piel de Tom, provocativas—, por que siendo sincero no he podido dejar de ver tu trasero desde ese traje de spandex.
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Kudos: 18





	Jeu de rôle

1\. Prólogo. 

Hay una conexión, una especie de lírica en la intimidad de dos amantes en su profundo placer, es una melodía constante donde ambos son compositores del placer del otro y si tienes la suficientemente suerte, sería bastante buena.

Porque Tom recordaba su primer beso con Jake como cuando escuchaba una de sus canciones favoritas, su piel se estremecía, erizada por las sensaciones, su corazón palpitaba y probablemente sintió hasta ganas de llorar, estaba feliz, simplemente en una burbuja de alegría que estalló en caricias sobre la ropa, para después ser toques piel con piel, el primero en desnudarse fue Jake, sin perder el tiempo, Jake se había separado de su boca para atacar su cuello mientras las manos de Tom jugaban con los mechones de Jake, Gyllenhaal pronunció sobre su clavícula cuando su mano se perdió entre los pantalones de Holland —¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Tom había querido tantas cosas pero habría tiempo de sobra, esa vez solo fueron ellos tocandose masturbación mutua.

Los ruidos que salían de sus bocas, los húmedos de las caricias los sonrojaron lo suficiente para hacerlos estar en la mirada curiosa de Zendaya por un tiempo pero ella nunca dijo nada ni cuando empezó a observar como sus encuentros se hacían más frecuentes, más intensos.

Hasta que Tom acabó en medio de las piernas de Jake, los muslos fuertes de Gyllenhaal eran un espectáculo alrededor de su cuello, donde se dedicaba a morderlos y besarlos en busca de dejar marcas.

Un día en especial cuando Jake se sentó a horcajadas en sus muslos mirando directamente el ceño fruncido y los jadeos ahogados se preguntó si se sentía tan bien, tomando las caderas de Jake se arrastro por el punto donde el mayor veía estrellas y este llegó al orgasmo aferrándose a la cabecera de la cama Tom no pudo evitar seguirlo también, Holland observo a Jake levantarse con cuidado, la sensación de vacío le causó una mueca, lo cual hizo a hablar rápidamente a Tom —¿Estas bien? ¿Hice algo mal? 

Jake abrió los ojos azules con duda sentándose a su lado —¿Qué? Wow, no, no, todo fue perfecto en realidad —le sonrió —, tal vez un poco más rudo de lo usual —Se apresuró a aclarar—, pero eso no lo hace malo, en parte fue mi culpa, parece que me emocione bastante y no eres exactamente pequeño, es común sentirse un poco extraño a pesar de la experiencia.

Tom asintió más dudoso, tomando la sabana con cuidado para cubrirse.

—¿Tom está todo bien cariño?

Oh Jake, bendita preocupación cariñosa, le acaricio la mejilla con cuidado, Tom asintió —Es solo que yo, bueno, del lado receptor, no soy un gran experto...

—Nunca...

Tom suspiró, Jake parecía no estar cohibido de su desnudez—No exactamente, solo una vez pero no fue tan bueno como esperaba.

Jake apoyo su mejilla en su mano, sus ojos azules preocupados —¿Te lastimo?

—No, solo parecía...

—Más preocupado por su propio placer —Jake terminó la frase de Tom con una mueca, Holland asintió —, bien, si quieres intentarlo, podríamos cambiar eso —Jake sonrió, las palabras se derritieron como chocolate en la piel de Tom, provocativas—, por que siendo sincero no he podido dejar de ver tu trasero desde ese traje de spandex.

—¿Hablas en serio?—Tom preguntó con su voz tal vez algo pequeña.

Jake asintió —Si, solo que nunca pregunté porque no querías.

—¿Tú querías?

Jake asintió —Tom me haces sentir tan bien que si, dios, lo quería, lo quiero, pero si tu estabas bien con nuestra vida sexual tal y como esta, bueno, no tengo quejas —Jake soltó una risa baja, Tom le imitó —¿Confías en mi? 

Holland tomo aire, asintiendo —Claro que si. 

—Entonces dejame cuidarte, lo tomaremos con calma —Jake se acercó dejando un beso suave y lento en los labios de Tom que gimió habiéndolo más sensual, Gyllenhaal se separo —, tranquilo tigre, necesito un poco de descanso. 

Tom se sonrojo ante el apodo dicho con obvia insinuación a Spider-Man —Necesito, baño, agua fría. 

Jake asintió —A veces olvido que eres joven. 

Tom se levanto de la cama con un salto casi imitando a Peter Parker. 

—¡Oye pero aún tengo una boca funcional! 

—¡Eso es algo sucio! —Tom grito desde la ducha. 

—¡Lo dice el mismo chico que estuvo en Graham Norton! —Jake sonrió, este chico iba a devorarlo completo, pero de una manera diferente a como otros lo habían echo, le estaba devorando el corazón


End file.
